


Shut up or I'll kiss you

by Missy3000



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Forgive Me, Little Smutty, M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: A few little connected Saphael one-shots. Hope you'll like it!-Missy





	1. Chapter 1

They were walking down the empty street. Raphael sighed. It could have been quiet, he could have been faster, but Simon insisted to come with and now he wouldn’t stop talking. Raphael didn’t even know what he was talking. “Are Dragons real? I mean vampires are, and wizards and demons, why not dragons?” Raphael groaned, cracked his neck and turned around, really quickly. “Dios mios, can’t you just shut up?”, he asked, his voice deeper then normal and then he grabbed Simon's face, ignoring that confused look that was about to appear and kissed him. Hard and short, then he let go and started walking again. He smiled. Finally, it was quiet.


	2. Don'we have to talk about it?

“Don’t we have to talk about it?”, Simon asks.  
He sits on one of the big couches in one of the living rooms. Raphael gives him a sharp look. Just a second ago he started to talk about the ancient relationship between werewolf and vampires and he doesn’t like being interrupted.  
“Talk about what?” Raphael is slightly annoyed because Simon is fidgeting again causing the sound to make weird noises.  
“You know, about yesterday…?”, Simon explains, totally embarrassed.  
“Yesterday?”, Raphael is now confused and annoyed. Simon is nervously moving on the couch, looking at his hand in his lap. Raphael can even see him blush. How much did he eat?  
“You know...”, Simon begins to say and lowers his voice, “...the kiss.”  
Raphael smiles surprised. “You want to talk about that?”, he asks. Simon looks up, totally embarrassed, bright red (He must have been eaten a lot). “I mean… shouldn’t we? I mean I thought you would want to… I’m ok if we don’t. Yeah, let’ just not talk about it.” He sits straight again and closes his face. But now Raphael is curious. “No, you wanted to talk about it, let’s talk.”, he says and looks to Simon, not thinking about his lesson anymore. Then he waits, looks at Simon and watches him turn nervous again. “Didn’t you want to talk?”, he asks after a few, very long, seconds.  
Simon nods, then he shakes his head, then he nods again.  
“Then talk.”, Raphael says and sits down n a chair, facing the couch. Simon looks at his hands again.  
“Why did yo kiss me?”, he asks, so quiet, Raphael barely hears him. “Because I wanted to shut you up.”  
“That is all?” Simon sounds disappointed.  
“You didn’t want me to? Do you think it was harassment?”, Raphael asks and furrows his eyebrows.  
“No. Yes. Ahh g.. man you’re confusing.”  
Raphael snorts and rolls his eyes. “Why am I confusing? Did you wanted me to kiss you or not?”  
Simon groans and looks up, but still avoiding Raphael’s eyes. “I do wanted you to kiss me, just not because of that.”  
“Simon, you are being idiotic.”, Raphael sighs. He doesn’t understand the boy in front of him at all. “I’m not idiotic. I just don’t want you to kiss me just to shut me up, I want you to kiss me becauseyouwanttokissmeandhavefeelingsforme.”  
It took Raphael two long seconds to understand Simon’s mumbling, but then he begins to smirk.  
“So you want me to be your lovey-dovey boyfriend?”, he asks and stands up. Simon rolls his eyes, but blushes again.  
“Well that is not gonna happen.”, Raphael steps towards Simon and takes his face in his hands. “Te amo idiota.”, he whispers and kisses Simon, long and almost warm. Then he lets go and gives Simon a quick smirk. Simon just looks at him, eyes wide open, slightly breathless. Then Raphael turns around quickly. “Coming back to the topic. Since the begin of time vampire and werewolf...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was a little longer. hehe, hope it was ok.  
> -Missy


	3. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now it is getting kinda interesting

Raphael is annoyed. Simon hasn’t been back for days now and he feels lonely, what annoys him even more. Raphael is used to being lonely, but not to the want to change that.  
So he is annoyed and he is waiting for Simon and when said vampire enters the room and just stands there, Raphael can’t hold himself back and jumps up, standing in front of Simon, just needing one second. He enjoys Simon’s surprised and slightly shocked face for another second, then he kisses him. Long and intensive and, dios mios, he needed this boy so bad. He lets his hands go through Simon’s curls and pulls him even closer. He feels Simon’s hand on his waist, felt his chest against his, feels everything so strong.  
Then he lets go of Simon and gives him a quick smirk. “Miss me?”, Simon asks and smiles back. Raphael snorts and Simon blushes, totally going back to his nervous self.  
“Yes.”, Raphael says and grins at Simon. “Yes?”, he asks and smiles widely, “Really?” He stops as Raphael gives him a shut-the-fuck-up-look. And Simon does, but he still smiles, pulls Raphael closer again. “I missed you too.”, he whispers and then kisses Raphael again.

Raphael is confused. He gets a good-morning-kiss, a welcome-home-kiss, a I’m-home-kiss and a good-night-kiss, and then kisses in between. He gets a lot of kisses from Simon and that makes it really hard to focus on his work.  
“Raphael.” Simon comes in his room. Raphael turns around. “Dios, what do you want?” Sometimes he misses the days Simon would be scared of him, then he would blush now and back of. But not anymore. Now he just smirks and gives Raphael a kiss.  
“Come on, Raph. I just wanted to spend time with you.” Raphael sighs and rolls his eyes, but then Simon kisses him again, his hands in his neck. Raphael stands up, without breaking the kiss and as they look at each other again, forehead against forehead, Raphael gives Simon a playful smirk and chuckles as he turned red and smiles nervous, but also exited. He knows what comes next. In just a second he is pinned down on the mattress of Raphael’s bed. He looks up, eyes wide open and mouth slightly open. Raphael’s groans.  
“God your lips look delicious.”, he whispers and kisses him hungrily, his hand in Simon’s hair. But he breaks the kiss, so Simon has to reach up for another kiss and another and another, till they lay on the bed, body pressed against body, kissing. Raphael begins to kiss down Simon’s jawline and he moans a little when he feels Raphael’s fangs, softly touching his neck. Raphael grins against his skin and Simon shudders. They kiss again, long, again and again. “You don’t need to breath gatito.”, Raphael whispers and smiles at Simon. Said boy blushed. “Shut up.”, he says and reaches up, to kiss him again. Raphael rolls his hips a little and Simon takes a sharp breath, tugs his hands into the black hair, pulls him closer and rolls him around. Nervously he opes the buttons on Raphael’s shirt and places little kisses on his cold skin. Raphael lays there, calming his mind and really enjoying Simon’s lips on his chest. He sighs happy. Simon has changes a lot since he became a vampire, but it doesn’t even bother him, he still loves him, maybe even more. He looks up and notices that Simon got rid of his shirt too, so he can take a long look at his body. Still nervous, Simon opens Raphael’s jeans and pulls them down. He places little kiss at the end of the boxer shorts, lets his fangs touch the soft skin. Raphael takes a sharp breath, he can think later about his evolving boyfriend, now he has to concentrate on the mouth on his skin and the hand on his dick. He moans and arches his back a little. Enough reaction to give Simon the courage to pull down his last piece of clothing. He grins up for a second, Raphael feeling like he needs to hold his breath, even if he doesn’t need to breath at all. Simon places a little kiss on the top of his cock and Raphael shudders a little. He feels his tongue sliding down his whole length and then he is in Simon’s mouth. He totally looses control, hands gripping the bed sheet. He feels Simon smiling and the he takes him full in. Raphael moans as Simon starts bobbing his head, faster and faster and Raphael is… “Close, gatito.”, he moans and arches his back. Simon smiles and swallows, before he crawls back up to Raphael. “You don’t need to breath.”, he teases and Raphael rolls his eyes, but kisses him again. “Idiota.”, he says and Simon smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.... or do.


End file.
